


in lust and in love

by avalonneishere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay, Hand Jobs, KLANCE IS CANON KING LEAVE ME A L O N E, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, here i am with more sin, ive been writing this on and off for like a month im so bad help, season 8 is almost here and im going to die thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonneishere/pseuds/avalonneishere
Summary: Lance has a thing for Keith. And Keith has a thing for Lance, too. So what's gonna happen when Keith finds out that Lance has been getting off to a picture of him? Smut, of course.-jordan if youre reading this sTOP





	in lust and in love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote klance smut bc this fandom obviously doesnt have enough yw you nasties

Lance wiped sweat off his brow, panting with every step as he ran towards the Galra soldier behind Keith. He was distracted by another enemy in front of him, oblivious to the gun being pointed at him and ready to fire.

“Keith! Watch out!” Lance shrieked, raising his own gun to shoot at the Galra. Keith turned around and jumped away just in time, the bullet aimed towards him instead shooting the enemy he was previously engaging. Lance shot at the soldier, taking him down in one fatal blow to the head.

“You good, man?” Lance asked, walking forward and touching his hand lightly to Keith’s shoulder. Keith let out a shaky laugh, gulping as he responded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for that, Lance.” Lance smiled at that, shrugging and smirking as he replied.

“Of course. If you kicked the bucket, who else would I have to make fun of? C’mon, let’s get outta here. We got what we came for.” He held up a blue gem. The castle had a power shortage, and needed something a little extra to boot it up. It happened a nearby Galra base had what they needed, and Keith and Lance were assigned to the mission. 

“Good idea. Let’s go.” Keith set off running, Lance shooting at any soldiers attempting to ambush them as they made their escape.

/

When the boys returned to the castle, Allura praised them for their success. Pidge immediately set to harvesting the power and sending it to the castle with her trusty computer.

“You two did great today. How about going to get some rest?” Allura offered, smiling proudly. Her hands clasped behind her back, she beamed happily at the two.

“Yeah, sure, Princess. Sounds great, thanks.” Keith said curtly, pulling his helmet off as he moved to walk to his room. Lance winked at her before following, ripping his own helmet off as he trailed behind the Red Paladin like a puppy following its owner.

“We did good, huh, Keith? We really do make a great team!” Lance exclaimed excitedly. He threw his arm around the slightly shorter boy. The latter blushed furiously, shrugging the arm off of him as he crossed his arms and stepped away.

“Yeah, sure..” He mumbled as he walked with his head down. Lance rolled his eyes. 

“You're so  _ emo,  _ Keith. You need to loosen up. Wanna come to my room with me?”

Keith blushed even more at the question (was that even possible?) and shot Lance a glare. There was  _ no _ way he could handle being in Lance’s room together. He could barely handle being in the same room as him without kissing him. What the hell was he supposed to do in his  _ room?  _

“Uh, no, I'll take a rain check, thanks.” He muttered under his breath. Lance frowned dramatically before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of his room. 

“You're coming with me, Keith, whether you like it or not.” He snickered good naturedly. Keith was dumbfounded, speechless as he stared at their combined hands. Lance’s long, tan fingers wove around his pale skin like a vine. The tips of Keith’s fingers lightly grazed the bottom of Lance’s wrist for a split second, and he swore he could feel his pulse racing as quickly as their footsteps. Keith’s heart was in his throat when Lance stopped at the door to his room. Their hands still intertwined, Lance reached with his free hand to open the door. Much to Keith’s dismay, he dropped his hand to gesture him into his room. 

“Make yourself at home, Mullet-head.” He smiled. Keith scowled before walking in, Lance following just behind him. 

Keith had never been in Lance’s room before. The first thing he noticed was the  _ smell _ . It smelled like Lance- like soap, sweat, and cheap cologne. How he managed to get cologne in the middle of space, Keith had no idea. But he found it adorable- really, there was nothing Keith  _ didn't  _ find adorable about Lance. The way he smiled, one side of his mouth pulled up in a smirk that sent butterflies to Keith’s stomach without fail. His skin, a beautiful golden brown that could easily make your mouth water. His eyes, as blue as the ocean. Keith swears he's already drowned in them. And, to be perfectly honest- an ass that could make a straight man think twice. Not that Keith was straight.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a second, okay?” Lance spoke. Before Keith could respond, he was flying out the door and slamming it behind him. Keith was left dumbfounded, stranded in his room without a clue on what to do. 

He walked over to Lance’s bed, sitting down with a sigh. His cheeks burned as he swept his hand over the sheets. 

_ I bet Lance has fucked himself here,  _ Keith thought, biting his lip. He laid back on the mattress. A small breath left his lips as he turned his head to the side, breathing in the scent of Lance’s blanket. 

“Mmmm,” Keith moaned, bringing his hand down to palm at his tented crotch as he breathed in the smell. 

_ Wait. _

_ What was that? _

There was something peeking out from under Lance’s blanket. Keith paused his lazy palming and turned on his side, reaching his hand up to pull out the object. Keith’s heart stopped when he saw what it was. It was a picture of Keith, naked in the shower. Water flowed down his toned back. His wet hair was tied into a ponytail. It was taken by someone hiding behind a wall- part of the view was obscured by a grey panel. Dried white specks of cum covered the flimsy photograph.

_ Did Lance take this? Is that Lance’s cum? _ Keith’s mind was swarming, and the thought of Lance moaning and squirming to the picture of him was too much to handle. He reached down to pull his half-hard cock out of his pants, pumping his hand until it swelled to full hardness. He smeared his pre-cum over the head to serve as lubrication, his breath coming in heavy gasps as he moved his hand faster, faster, and-

The door opened.

Lance stood in the doorway, mouth frozen open in surprise. Keith sat up quickly, his cock sticking out of his boxers noticeably. They stared at each other in silent shock before Lance spoke, averting his eyes to the floor as a red blush spread over his face.

“So, you, uh, found that, huh?” He mumbled. Keith’s eyes drifted down to Lance’s tented pants, and he bit his lip in aroused fascination.

“Uh, yeah, I, uh, I’m sorry, I can go-” Keith mumbled before he was cut off by Lance as he walked towards the bed where Keith sat.

“No, uh, stay? Please?” Lance asked unsurely as he seated himself on the bed next to Keith. Tan fingers made their way to Keith’s lap, kneading his thighs softly until a small gasp left his parted pink lips. 

“Is this okay?” Lance leaned over and whispered into Keith’s ear. The latter nodded vigorously. 

“Please….” He moaned out. Lance smiled nervously in the dark as he brought his hand closer to Keith’s cock. As his fingers creeped slowly onto the swollen and leaking head, Keith let out a stuttered gasp. 

“Good?” Lance asked breathily. His full attention was focused on the cock in his hand. For so long, Lace had wanted Keith. And now he had him squirming and moaning under his grasp, and it was more than he could handle. With a small moan, Lance’s unused hand traveled down to grope at his clothed crotch. The air was filled with the sounds of the two Paladin’s moans.

“W-wait, Lance, ah, the door…” Keith moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head involuntarily at the pleasure.

“Don’t worry about it, no one will see…” Lance cooed, his own breath catching as he began to unzip his own pants. Keith’s cock was hot and hard in Lance’s hand. It made his own dick twitch. Keith began to shake, his hands gripping tightly at the bedsheet beneath him.

“Lance, gonna cum, gon-” Lance cut off Keith’s warnings as he removed his hand from the twitching cock. Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance ignored him as he pushed him face down onto the bed.

“Lance, what are you doing, please just let me finish, I’ll do anything, just  _ please _ !” Keith begged. Lance smiled as he spread Keith’s cheeks apart.

“You’ll like this, I promise, just prop yourself up on your elbows for me.” He spoke to the black-haired paladin. The demanding tone made Keith shudder and he obeyed immediately. 

“Now spread your legs.” Lance commanded. His breath caught in his throat as Keith did as told. Keith had a gorgeous body. His skin was a milky white, his body petite yet slightly muscular and well-built. It made Lance’s mouth water.

Keith gasped a bit when Lance reached to spread his cheeks. Lance let out a small moan at the sight before him: Keith’s hole was bright pink and twitching under his unwavering stare. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Keith, Jesus…” Lance spoke as he brought his face closer to Keith’s puckering asshole. Keith gasped when he felt his breath on his winking hole. He didn’t skip a beat before opening his mouth, his tongue reaching out to lick around the rim. Keith’s spine jerked, his eyes flying open wide at the sensation.

“Fuck, oh God Lance, please…” Keith moaned. Lance’s tongue danced around the heated rim, making Keith shake and let out soft little moans and gasps. It was like a drug to the blue paladin. He brought his hands up to Keith’s cheeks, spreading them apart until the half-galra’s asshole was stretched open and waiting impatiently to be fucked. Lance lowered his face to the hole once again, sticking out his tongue for a lick, but instead this time delving the muscle into Keith’s heat. Keith was muttering incomprehensible words, pushing his ass back onto Lance’s face as he devoured him like he was a gourmet meal. Lance rubbed his thighs together to alleviate the pressure as he devoted his attention to Keith’s pleasure. Keith reached down to rub at himself as Lance continues the heavenly ministrations with his mouth. After only a few small seconds, Keith was moaning and releasing his hot, white cum over his hand. Lance pulled his face back, licking his lips with a wicked smile as Keith turned around and leaned in for a kiss. It was filthy, nothing but teeth and tongue clashing as they let out animalistic groans.

“I want to suck your cock.” Keith whispered hotly into Lance’s ear. Lance hummed appreciatively, his cock hardening even more as Keith left small kisses down his neck as he worked to pull of Lance’s boxers. Keith fell down to a crouching position, holding eye contact with Lance as his tongue reached out to lick a small bead of precum gathering at the tip of his dick. Lance’s fingers curled in Keith’s mullet as he let out a small moan. Keith was licking the underside of his cock, lapping at it like a dripping popsicle during the heat of summer. He eventually took it into his mouth, breathing in and out as he took it deeper into his mouth. Lance was moaning and resisting the urge to buck his hips up into his mouth.

“God baby, your mouth feels so good…” He moaned. Keith took this as encouragement and found the bravery to hold his breath as he pushed his mouth further onto the dick. His nose pressed against Lance’s pubic hair, he breathed in and out slowly to calm his gag reflex. Lance was practically choking on air, saliva running from his mouth as he moaned without shame. Keith began to bob his head, pulling even more pretty sounds from the Cuban boy. 

“Ugh, feels so good, come on, choke on my dick baby, I, ah-!” Lance cried out as his cum spilled down Keith’s throat. He gagged, pulling back as Lance’s now soft dick fell out of his mouth. 

“Swallow.” Lance commanded as he watched through heavy-lidded eyes. Keith grimaced, obeying reluctantly as the bitter white tainted his tastebuds.

“Good boy.” Lance smiled, falling back onto the mattress as his eyes closed quickly. “Stay with me tonight.” Lance managed to mutter. Keith frowned, but regardless he laid next to him and reached for the blanket. Lance turned over, reaching his arms around an embarrassed Keith. 

“Goodnight, mullet-head.” Lance drawled sleepily. Keith waited until he heard the rhythmic breathing that told him that Lance was sleeping, then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> uGHh im so fucking scared and stressed for season 8??? like wow please give my boys some happiness and not forced and rushed heterosexual relationships that arent even remotely slowburn :((( voltron ruined my life. kick yall
> 
> ps: pls leave kudos and comments bc it makes me so so happy and it doesnt take long <3333 support my writing pls


End file.
